A depth sensor may generate a depth image that includes an array of pixels corresponding to regions of a physical environment with a depth value for each pixel indicating the depth of the corresponding region. Depth images may be generated by stereo triangulation, sheet of light triangulation, structured light, interferometry, coded aperture, or other means.
Connected devices may be part of a communication network such as a local area network, wide area network, cellular network, the Internet, or any other suitable network. A connected device may use a communication network to communicate with other devices, for example, to access remotely-stored data, access remote processing power, access remote displays, provide locally-stored data, provide local processing power, or provide access to local displays. For example, networks may provide communication paths and links to servers, which may host applications, content, and services that may be accessed or utilized by connected devices. The content may include text, video data, audio data, user settings or other types of data. Networks may use any suitable communication protocol or technology to facilitate communication between connected devices, such as, for example, BLUETOOTH, IEEE WI-FI (802.11a/b/g/n/ac), or TCP/IP.